stolen kisses
by savage6.9
Summary: She just wanted him to open up to her. Maybe save him from is own insanity. But could it be that she got more than she bargained for? Hinata/Sasuke. Sasuhina. REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke never understood on how someone of her status could like someone like Naruto. After the war Sasuke started to notice the quick glances she would give Naruto when he wasn't looking. That admiration she held for him. Sasuke was amazed on how she was still in love with Naruto after all those years. He was even more amazed on how Naruto didn't even notice, but of course he didn't expect any less from his blond dense friend. Sasuke was a bit shocked when Kakashi chose her to keep an eye on him when he went out on missions. He understood perfectly clear that he was not trusted within the village yet. Sasuke didn't see her as weak, he saw how she fought in the war. He wasn't annoyed by her presence, in all honesty he thought she was going to be crazed fangirl. But she wasn't, she mostly kept to herself and spoke only when spoken to.

Currently they were walking from a mission from Suna, it wasn't all the way to the village of the sand. It was to escort an elderly woman half way to Suna, leaving the sand shinobi to escort her the rest the way.  
"Uchiha-san I..I was wondering if you would like to join me for a c…cup of t..tea?" Her voice was but a mere whisper but Sasuke heard her loud and clear.  
"No" His voice was so cold and sharp it made Hinata flinch.  
"O…okay" Hinata put her head down in embarrassment.  
All she was trying to do was get to know the person she was watching. After all he was Naruto best friend she thought it would be nice get to know him. But things were not getting better, not once in the last week have they talked like normal humans. The only time he would talk to her was to ask her if she could see any enemies surrounding them. She couldn't really understand how Sasuke was Naruto best friend. The only reason she accepted this mission was because she thought she was going to get some type of acknowledgment from Naruto, maybe something like _'hey thank you Hinata for keeping an eye on my mentally unstable friend'_ but no she hadn't received any type of acknowledgement from man she loves _._

Once they entered the village Hinata was going to ask him where was he going, but he didn't even spare her a glance. He just kept walking in the direction she thought was his house. Hinata exhaled slowly. This was getting ridiculous, if he wanted to act that way with her in all honesty she didn't care. She slowly made her way to the Hyuga compound.

UPDATED 02/16/16


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata had heard rumors in the village that Sasuke was back. She was glad she could finally see Naruto in peace. He had finally accomplished his goal to bring his friend back. After the war Hinata hadn't worked up the courage to confess to Naruto. It got worse when his fanclub started, all those beautiful girls confessing their love to him, she didn't think she compared to their beauty. She was starting to think the blond man of her dreams was never going to notice her love for him. Hinata was currently laying on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Hinata, the Hokage has send for you", Hanabi screamed through the other side of the door. Hinata slowly made her way to door.

"Thank you Hanabi" Hinata smiled at her little sister.

"Ya know you should go out more. Being cooped up in the house isn't good", Hanabi stared at her sisters expression. Hinata shook head and waved her off.

Hinata slowly made her way to the Hokage building. Right when she was about to on the door someone else opened it, she bumped into a very sturdy person making her fall right on her ass. She groaned in pain before looking up. Hinata eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke glaring down at her, she quickly mumbled an apology. Hinata wasn't shocked when he didn't even acknowledge her and just kept walking. She mentally cursed at him for not helping her up, seriously how rude could he be? She quickly stood up and dusted herself off. She knocked on the door twice before she heard Kakashi telling her to enter.

Hinata carefully opened the door and walked inside, she made her way to the front of the desk.

"Hello Hinata" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. He was really amazed on how much team twelve grew over the years. Hinata being as shy as she was back then had really matured, in more ways than one. Kakashi mentally face palmed for thinking wrong of the girl in front of him.

Hinata saw the light blush on Kakashi cheeks but she didn't question it. She bowed in respect "Hello Hokage-sama. You requested my assistance?"

Kakashi straighten himself up "Yes. I have a mission for you, well more or less. Hinata over the years you have proven to everyone that you're not weak actually you have grown into a fine shinobi. Thus I believe youre the best person for this mission"

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?", She asked, curios about the whole thing.

"Hinata I'm assigning you to look after Sasuke only when he goes on out in missions. This decision was not made by me but by the elders of this village"

Hinata looked like a fish with out water, after a few seconds she found her voice "With all due respect. I do no believe I am the right person for this type of mission. Maybe Sakura-"

"No Hinata that would only worsen Sasuke mood. We feel like you're the right person for this mission, if something was bound to go wrong your dojutsu will help find him. You have matured it beyond Neji's level"

Hinata stood silent for a moment before answering. She felt proud that she was recognized by the elders of this village. That meant that her hard work finally paid off, she was also acknowledge himself.

But to keep an eye on Sasuke was something she never thought she would do. The guy was mentally unstable. He killed Orochimaru by himself, one of the legendary Sannin. Not to even mention Itachi. But the Hokage himself was trusting her with this, she couldn't say no "I accept the mission Hokage-sama" She responded firmly.

"Thank you Hinata. Sasuke has a mission tomorrow to search Orochimaru base. I cant tell you anything else because that is his mission. Meet him at dusk in front of the gates"

"Hai", She bowed and turned to leave.

Kakashi felt like he made the right choice my choosing Hinata. She wasn't loud like the rest of the girls who would annoy Sasuke. Heck as far as he knew Hinata wasn't even part of his crazy fan club. That was Sasuke main concern, the discussion he had a few minutes ago with him was mainly because of that. Sasuke didn't want some crazed fangirl looking after him. After much thought Kakashi finally mentioned Hinata, he wasn't surprised when Sasuke didn't know who she was, but he was content that she wasn't in his fan club.

* * *

UPDATED 02/18/16


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was there at the time Kakashi told her. She had spoken to her father about going on a mission, of course she wasn't surprised that he barely listened to her. She could say that a bit happy that he at least consider her a shinobi now. Even though he hadn't recognized her true potential.

"If you're done thinking we should head out"

Hinata jumped up scared, she turned to see Sasuke leaning against the tree. She shyly turned her head to the side "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She composed herself "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No" He glared at her. Sasuke walked to the front gates sensing she was following him. He started back at her "I suggest you keep up with me. Not behind me but next to me. I will not have you slow me down"

"Hai" She answered firmly.

Sasuke jumped up to the tree branch and kicked off.

Hinata was able to keep up with his speed not wanting to upset him.

After four hours of pure running Hinata was starting to feel tired. She lost her footing on the branch. She swore she was about to taste dirt but fortunately for her she didn't. She felt two strong arms grab her, once Sasuke landed he put her down.

"Arigato Uchiha-San I lost-"

"I'm not here to babysit you Hyuga. If you can't keep up with you shouldn't have accepted the mission" Sasuke face was filled with annoyance.

Hinata bit her lip, she knew he was right after all "I apologize. It won't happen again"

"Hn" He didn't spare her another glance as he turned around and kept walking on the road.

"We're already here. Wait here I don't want you getting in the way."

Hinata was taken back at the harsh comment, how can anyone keep up with this guy? Oh wait that's right they couldn't.

"Uchiha-San I was asked to stick with you at all times" Her voice had no hesitation in it.

"This is my mission. End of story. Stay here" Without another word he went inside.

Hinata huffed in frustration,seriously all she was trying to do was complete her mission,she wasn't trying to annoy him. How could Sakura still be in love with a jerk like that. That's the reason she loved Naruto he cared about others and their feelings. He wondered if Sasuke ever loved anyone besides his family, he had a weird way to show how much he cared for his friends. She couldn't deny that smile he had in the war wasn't attractive. When he was battling side by side with Naruto against Obito he looked strong and attractive. Hinata blushed at the thought. What was she thinking? Sure the guy was handsome but he was crazy.

"If you're done thinking perverted thoughts we should go"

Hinata again jumped at the sound of his voice. She clicked her tongue in annoyance "Could you please stop doing that!"

"Its not my fault that you couldn't sense me. Hn and you're suppose to be a Jonin?" He said with a stoic face.

Sasuke turned to walk away when he heard her whisper jerk. He kept walking but had a smirk on his face "Thank you for the compliment Hyuga"

Hinata blushed and put her down in embarrassment. She didn't think he was going to hear the insult.

Once they entered the village Sasuke headed for the direction of the Hokage building. He sensed Hinata behind him.

"I didn't think you were going to stalk me already"

"I am not. I have to report my mission to the Hokage." She looked at him confused.

"Dont worry about it I'll take care of it"

"No thank you." Hinata walked past him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he didn't she was that stubborn. Sasuke saw how her ass swayed from side to side when she walked. He shook his head and kept walking.

Hinata made it to the building she knocked on the door twice before entering.

"Hokage-sama" She bowed in respect.

Kakashi looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Hinata. I suspect everything went well?"

"Yes. It did. I actually came to talk to you about the Anbu application. If I passed the test?" She asked worried.

Kakashi looked for a specific paper on his desk"Actually yes. I just approved not to long ago."

Hinata mentally patted herself in the back. She had been improving her skills for months. Vicious non-stop training, she was worried that she wouldn't pass but now she knew her hard work had paid off. She smiled brightly at Kakashi "Arigato Hokage-sama. When can I start my Anbu missions?"

"About that Hinata you have to finish your finish with Sasuke first"

Hinata smiled vanished. She was hoping she would get a mission as soon as possible, but now she had to babysit some jerk who didn't even like her. Who knew how long this mission will take. Hinata exhaled slowly "I understand Hokage-sama. Thank you for your time " She turn to leave. She saw Sasuke coming in, she unconsciously glared at him as she walked out.

* * *

Okay that's it. Thank you for the reviews. Next chapter will be out Monday


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata could never understand how Sasuke could be so…well Sasuke. He was uninterested about things expect sparring or completing missions. She wondered if would find true happiness, like she would hope to find one day. Maybe she work her way into making him talk more, be somewhat more social,but she knew that was impossible. She was currently working on her taijutsu. She wanted to to keep up her skills, not going on missions for a week made her feel like she was slacking. She exhaled and gathered herself, she was about to grab her bag from the ground when she tensed. She immediately turned around.

"I'm surprised you were able to sense me this time" Sasuke said smugly " To be honest I thought you were going to jump again like a scared little bunny"

Hinata glared at him.

"Hn. This isn't the first time you glare at me. What's your problem with me"

Hinata face turned into a confused one "I have not. I am sorry I think you must be mistaken"

"Hn. Spar with me."

Hinata was taken back by the sudden request "I just finished my training session. I'm sorry I have to deny-" She jumped out of the way when she saw a kunai coming her way. She landed softly almost cat like.

"Uchiha-San what are you doing!" She yelled angrily.

Sasuke composed himself, he didn't answer her. Instead he ran up to her and delivered a side kick. Hinata was able to block it just in time, she pushed him off with force. She activated her byakugan, she slid into her fighting stance.

"Uchiha-San I'm not in the position to have a spar with you. Do not take another step."

Standing before Sasuke was a true shinobi, to say he didn't like this part of her would be a lie. He didn't care if she was mad at the moment. He was angry for reasons he didn't quite understand himself. He couldn't get the glare she had given him a weeks ago out of his head. Usually he didn't a fuck about those type of stare, he got them all the time from the villagers. But the woman standing in front of him triggered something inside of him he couldn't quite figure out. It was between the lines of anger and curiosity.

"What's wrong. Too chicken shit to spar with me." He gave her smirk that made the hairs on back of her neck stand up.

"No" She responded with confidence "I don't feel like sparing with you. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving" She gave him one last glare before grabbing her bag of the floor.

Sasuke was left in his own thoughts. That women was definitely something else. Just last week she had offered to have a cup of tea with him. He couldn't understand what her motives were, so of course he declined the offer. Around this time he was sure she would've turned into his fangirl already. It would seem the love she held for Naruto was greater than he thought. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, and yet he couldn't believe Naruto didn't even notice her like the way she hoped. That girl was dying for Naruto to notice her. If attention she wanted he could give it to her to just to mess around. There was nothing much to do in the village anyways. Sasuke smirked at his thoughts he turned to leave to his house.

The next day.

Hinata was currently having lunch Shino , she was happy to finally see her teammate.

"Hinata you seem tired is everything alright." Shino asked her concerned.

"Hai. I..I think I just overworked my self yesterday" She gave him a reassuring smile. "By the way where's Kiba?"

"He had a mission. He should be back by tomorrow"

"Ah. I see. Well that gives us-" She didn't get to finish as Naruto and Sasuke came into the Ramen shop.

"Thank you for coming with me Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You forced me dobe." Sasuke said with a stoic face. Naruto smiled dropped a little. He looked around and smiled when he saw Hinata with Shino.

"Hinata,Shino. What surprise to see you guys here " Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

Hinata visibly tensed right up,but of course Naruto didn't notice.

"So Hinata I've heard of Kakashi mission he assigned to you. I just wanted to say thank you. Not of lot of shinobi wanted to take the mission" Naruto said while rubbing the back of neck.

Hinata blushed, finally she was thanked by the person she loved.

"I..umm...sure...N..Naruto-kun"

It seemed like they were so both into their conversation that they didn't notice the side glare Sasuke was giving Naruto. But Shino did notice, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Anyways it's Sakura birthday today. And I'm throwing a surprise party today. If would be wonderful if you guys make it."Naruto asked hopeful.

"Hai. I would love to Naruto-kun" She gave him a bright smile.

"Alright. I'm taking my orders to go since teme here doesn't like going outside as much. I'll see you guys later" He grabbed the two orders that were in the counter and left.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you guys like this one. I'll try to have the next chapter out my Monday. Much love savage. Thank you guys for the beautiful reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Im truly sorry for making you guys wait so long. I wont lie to you guys I had lost motivation on this story but I found it once more. thank you for being patient with me. I really guys like the changes in the story. Much love savage.

* * *

Sasuke was looking at Naruto slurp down the ramen, he couldn't believe that stuff was allowed to be called edible. At this moment he didn't care, he was thinking about the Hyuuga. He had rejected to go to Sakura birthday party but seeing how she was going why the hell not.

"I'll go" trying his best to sound uninterested. Which in all honesty it wasn't hard.

Naruto stopped slurping and looked up at Sasuke "Go where?"

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes "I'll be here for Sakura birthday party dobe"

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before smiling "Thank you Sasuke. What changed your mind?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked to the side but Naruto had seen his twisted smile "Something caught my eye"

"It better not be Sakura!" Naruto had quickly stood up from his chair, almost knocking down his ramen "I'm proposing to her tonight"

Sasuke snorted almost sounding offended "I wasn't interested in her then and I'm not going to start now."

"Sorry teme. It's just that I've been nervous for a month now. I know I have a good chance. But if you can came into the picture" Naruto whispered the last part. Of course he knew that Sakura wouldn't hesitate to leave him for Sasuke. But part of him wanted to believe that he could make her forget about Sasuke.

"I'm not interested" His voice was cold leaving no room for arguments. Sasuke wasn't one to comfort friends so he quickly changed the conversation "What do you think about the Hyuuga?"

Naruto face turned into one of confusion "Hinata? Shes pretty awesome. She has changed so much these last few years." He smiled as he remembered the blue haired heiress. The smile quickly vanished as he looked up at Sasuke "Why?"

"I was just asking dobe. I don't like her if that's what you're thinking"

Naruto eyed Sasuke for a few seconds before speaking "I wouldn't try anything with her. Hinata is different from the girls from the village" He paused before speaking again "She confessed to me the day pain attacked the village. I'm sure she still loves me. I couldn't respond to her feelings"

There it was. It had seemed that Naruto was somewhat into the Hyuuga heiress. Sasuke heard him emphasized the word love. It would seem like he was trying to keep her around as a second choice. He knew the shy heiress loved Naruto. He clearly remembers the looks she would give the dobe when she thought no one was looking.

"I'll see you later dobe" he turned and left leaving Naruto in his own thoughts.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hinata was wearing a purple kimono that hugged her all her curves more than she wanted it too. But Hanabi had insisted that she wore something different from her usual attire. She had her hair made into a bun with some few strands of hair falling down. The purple kimono made her eyes stand out even more. She exhaled slowly trying to keep her nerves at bay. She was hoping to talk to Naruto tonight about the confession. After all she didn't exactly confess in the best time, she had hoped that he forgotten.

"You can do this" She told herself as she looked in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Shino and Kiba were away in a mission so she had to walk alone. She had only walked a few blocks down and was starting to have second thoughts. She was certain the party had already started. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Sasuke walk behind her.

"Thinking perverted thoughts again Hyuuga?"

This time she didn't jump up scared at the sound of his voice. She already knew who it belonged to.

"I…no" she stopped slowly and turned to face him. She saw when Sasuke eyes slowly left her backside. She decided to ignore it.

Sasuke stared into her moon like eyes. He felt as if she was staring into his soul. His eyes traveled down her body. Almost drinking the sight of her beauty. Her hour glass figure was nicely shown.

Hinata saw his eyes linger on her more than necessary. He was looking at her like if she was an item on display. It was way too much for her "what can I d…do for y…you Uchiha-san" trying her best to avoid eye contact. She already felt naked as he stared at her. She knew she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Without shame Sasuke slowly looked away from her body to her face. He saw how she was blushing, she was almost shaking. He didn't mean for his eyes to wander like that. But he was a man after all. He almost smirked at the way she was blushing and trying her best to avoid eye contact. He liked the effect he had on her. "I'm here to walk you the party" Naruto had asked him to pick her up since her teammates couldn't.

"I suppose t…that w..would be fine. Thank you Uchiha-san"

Sasuke nodded and kept walking bedside her. The walk was pretty quiet to which Hinata was thankful for.

"you shouldn't go"Hinata stopped walking "I'm sorry?"

"You shouldn't go" his voice was a bit louder.

Hinata stared at him confused "I'm not understanding why I shouldn't go?'

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her but he quickly changed his mind. She had to figure it out sooner or later. He shook his head and kept walking. Hinata slowly followed behind him.

They had arrived at the party. Hinata slowly stepped in smiling at the way people where socializing with one another. She quickly turned around to see if Sasuke was behind her, he wasn't. Of course he wouldn't want to be seen with her.

She quickly made her way to the table to set down the gift. She looked around to see if she could spot Naruto. Her smile quickly vanished as she him talking and laughing with Sakura. What made it worse is that she was lightly blushing. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying and to not make herself look like a fool in front of people there.

As she was was about to find a seat she heard Naruto voice.

"Alright! I need everyone's attention please!" The chattering stopped and everyone turned to Naruto.

He nervously laughed and turned towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan. Over the years of knowing you I have fallen in love with you. I thought it was a stupid childhood crush. But it wasn't. I love how strong you are. You're the most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He slowly took out the silky box from his jacket and got on one knee. "Sakura will you Mary me?"

The world stood still for Hinata, she saw a teary eye Sakura slowly say yes.

As she ran she felt that her heart was being ripped out of her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't breathe. It was hard to do so. Finally finding the bench outside she sat down not once trying to stop the tears falling down her face. Why was the world so cruel? Was she cursed? NO! She was done crying over Naruto. If this is what he wanted then she wished him all the best. Slowly wiping the tears from her face she heard someone sit down next to her.

"I told you" Sasuke told her passively. He held the bottle of whiskey out for her to take.

Hinata studied him for a second before taking the bottle. After taking the fist sip of the bottle she gagged. She glared at him after hearing him laugh.

"You're not much of a drinker. Don't try to taste it. Instead chug it."

She nodded and took another gulp. This time not tasting it. After repeating the process five times she passed it back to him. Immediately feeling her body warm and light.

"You didn't tell me this was going to happen. I-I..." She looked down trying to find the correct words. But she couldn't do it. She shook her head. "Thank you Uchiha-San." She slowly stood up yet still feeling light she wobbled. "I'm going home." She took a step then two before falling right on his lap.

Sasuke sat there wide eyed. Hearing her giggle made him snap out of it.

"I'm truly sorry. I feel like a toddler learning to walk. I will try again."

"Do not. I will take you home."

He stood up and carried her bridal style. Sasuke went tense when she licked his ear.

"Sasuke. Why don't you take me to you house" she whispered in his ear. Sending chills down his spine.

"Hinata you're drunk. I'm taking you home" He Already knew he was going to get shit for this later. Taking the Hyuga princess drunk. People already assuming the worst as he carried her out from the backyard. Shaking his head Sasuke kept walking out the house. Making a right turn.

"What's wrong Sasuke. To chicken shit to take me?"

He stopped right in his tracks now going the opposite way. Jumping through roof tops,finally jumping down they landed right right on his doorstep. Kicking the door open and closing it the same way he opened it. Sasuke walking to his bedroom and tossed her in his bed. The whole way to his house she kept licking his neck and giving small bites alone the way.

Hinata giggled the way her body bounced on the bed. Suddenly feeling his body on top of her.

Sasuke took no time to ravish her neck. Licking and biting her creamy neck. Loving the way she was moaning. Finally lifting up he looking into her eyes. The woman beneath him was truly a goddess. He leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was tender filled with so much passion.

His hand crept up her thighs down massaging along the way as he kissed her. Finally getting to the spot he wanted to get. Sasuke took his time massaging her lips softly at first. But her moans of acceptance only turned him on more. Rubbing on her clit faster Sasuke bit her lip as Hinata scratched his back. Feeling her panties were now getting wetter Sasuke knew she was close.

"Naruto..."

Immediately stopping Sasuke stood up and glared at her.

She looked at him confused. Of course she would. She was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing. Yet he was the only pleasuring her. Not Naruto. HE WAS!

"Sasuke..." She whispered.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss her grabbing her her head to deepen the kiss. He slowly took out the needle from his dresser next to the bed. He quickly injected her knocking her out.

He stood up and made his way out the room. Closing the door and leaning against it.

What the fuck was he about to do? He was so close to fucking her. And kami knows he wanted to. What man wouldn't want to sleep with such beauty. The only fucking problem is that was drunk. And he knew she would regret it the next day. No. He wanted her to remember who fucked her. Who's name she screamed.

Sasuke laughed at his thought. Since when was he so obsessed with her?

* * *

hello I am sorry for this short chapter. Again Hinata or this story isn't moving to fast...lol wel maybe Sasuke is. But remember Hinata is drunk. From experience I would know that your action are sometimes more bold. Alright till next time. Thank you guys. I will update next week. Much love savage


	7. Chapter 7

This was maddening in every possible way. The Hyuga had him Obsessed and she didn't know it. Of course she didn't. She was too innocent for her own good. Slowly exhaling Sasuke stood away from the door. The different emotions he was feeling at the moment had him wondering. He wondered if they even were emotions.

Sasuke chuckled slowly. They weren't emotions. He knew the feeling of want and need. He knew the feeling of bloodlust. But not of lust itself. He wanted to fuck her. That's all he wanted. After that he could give two shits.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud knock at this door. Slowly walking to he opened it only to see an angry Naruto.

"Where the fuck is she Sasuke?!"

Ah. So he heard. Sasuke only smirked seeing Naruto this pissed off.

"She's in my bed asleep." He replied nonchalantly.

Naruto observed Sasuke for a few seconds, his hair was a mess. Then his eyes traveled to his neck. That's when he stood still feeling as if the air left his lungs. There was a red mark on the left side of his neck. Clenching his fist Naruto tried his best to remain calm.

"Sasuke. Did you fuck her?"

Although the words were said calmly as ever Sasuke knew they were anything but that.

His smirk only grew wider. Sasuke was always one to fuck with people. And given the chance to do so he'll take it with out any hesitation.

"What is it to you dobe?" Amusement in his voice.

"Answer the fucking question Sasuke!"

"You just proposed to Sakura. And you are worried if I fucked Hinata? Why? It shouldn't concern you." Activating his sharingan Sasuke looked at Naruto. Amusement leaving his face. "I didn't. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. Who wouldn't want to bed such a goddess? Give it up Naruto. She doesn't concern you. What she does doesn't concern you anymore. YOU chose Sakura"

Turning around he stopped once he heard Naruto voice. "If you dare hurt her Sasuke I'll make sure to end you myself. What I feel now doesn't fucking matter. I don't want you around her. If I so much hear that you hurt her you'll be hearing from me. Leave her the fuck alone."

Sasuke turned around to answer but seen that Naruto had disappeared. A shadow clone. Of course he wouldn't want to leave Sakura alone.

Well this was sure going to be interesting. Sasuke knew Naruto true feelings towards the Hyuga heiress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day.

Hinata eyes opened slowly. At that moment she wish she hadn't. She felt as if her head was going to explode. Closing her eyes and reopening, she let her eyes adjust to the sun light. Taking in her surroundings and that moment she knew she wasn't in her room. She stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. She let her hand rest on the doorknob. Was she abducted? No impossible she wouldn't be able to walk around so freely.

Finding her courage she opened the door. Walking down the hallway she heard noise coming from the right. Following the noise she finally came to a stop at two glass double door. Opening them and walking out she looked to her left. Hinata froze. She was in Sasuke's bed?!

"You're awake. Good. You could leave now." His voice colder than usual.

"I-I'm sorry if I-I have caused you a-any trouble at all." She whispered but still loud enough for him to hear. She bowed in respect even though he couldn't see her. She did it out of respect.

"Leave."

Hinata tried to keep the tears at bay. Had she messed up so bad that he wouldn't dare look at her?

She quickly ran out the house to the Hyuga mansion.

Only if she knew the reason Sasuke didn't want to look at her was the only way he would stop himself from fucking her then and there.

Hinata walked slowly to her house. Kami-sama help her. She felt as if she was doing the walk of shame. And she didn't sleep with him.

Finally arriving to her house. Hinata rushed to her room. She needed a shower. She reeked of alcohol.

Sleepy stepping in the shower Hinata let the warm water hit her skin. Her thoughts led her back to Sasuke. What had she done for him to be the way that he was? Was she overthinking this? And most importantly why did she care? She shook her head getting rid of those thoughts.

Stepping out of the shower Hinata heard a knock at her door. She signed she just wanted a break.

"Hinata. The Hokage has sent for you" Hanabi screamed through the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out" Hinata almost pulled her hair in frustration. She just wanted sleep!

After changing she made her way to the Hokage office. Once she entered she saw that Sasuke was already there.

"Hinata. Good I'm glad you're here. I have a mission for you and Sasuke. You both leave today to Suna. Sasuke is to deliver the scroll to the kazekage" Kakashi said as he gave Sasuke the scroll.

"Hai" Hinata bowed.

This wasn't going to end well. She was tired. She turned to looked at Sasuke only to see him smirk. Kami-sama have mercy on her soul.

* * *

Alright. That's it. The next chapter will be one of my favorite rewrites. Those who have stuck with me know why lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for any typos. I am doing my best on my mobile phone. My computer is no more. I love you guys and thank you for your reviews. Much love savage


	8. Chapter 8

This wasn't going to end well. The universe was toying with her. She just wanted some rest. As she made her way to the front of the gates she was startled by the person she least expected to see.

"Hinata"

"N-Naruto?!" What was he doing here? So many questions raced through her mind all at once. She in all honesty didn't have the energy to conversate with him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just wanted to check up on you. Sasuke let you sleep at his house. You were too drunk to go home. Obviously, you know that already. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Naruto was no idiot he knew Hinata was never one to drink or get wasted like she did last night. Yet those bite marks on Sasuke neck kept him up all night. It was a feeling he couldn't quite figure out.

"I umm…I'm fine. Thank y-you for your c-concern N-Naruto."

There was no blush no embarrassment. So, then nothing happened last night. He felt as if he was finally able to breath. Whatever happened between her and Sasuke was accidental. She was too drunk to remember anything.

"Are you done interrogating her?"

Hinata looked up to see a rather pissed of Sasuke. She knew this wasn't a good sign. She had kept him waiting therefore that was the reason why he was mad. She of course was just as clueless as ever.

Naruto slowly turned giving him a small smirk "Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay and that she made it home safe this morning. It seems that she made it home in one piece."

Sasuke never wanted to hurt him so bad in his life. The look in his eyes said it all. You didn't have her. He didn't have to say it aloud but he knew better.

Sasuke anger vanished and he gave Naruto a smirk of his own.

"Hinata. Let's go" with that he turned and walked away.

"I have t-to go N-Naruto. I have a mission" she quickly dashed passed him to catch up with Sasuke.

So, this why he gave him that smirk. That bastard. Naruto clenched his fist. This was not going well, yet he wondered why he cared so much. He slowly made his way to his house.

Hinata rushed towards the gate. She shouldn't have kept him waiting. Finally reaching the front of the gates she seen Sasuke take off jumping towards the tress. This was her que to hurry up. Following quickly, she jumped up trying her best to keep up with him.

Once she was next to or him she slowed her paced or somewhat. He had no intention of slowing down or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Keep up Hyuga, I'm not slowing down because you" His voice left no room for argument.

"Hai" She knew there was no disagreeing with this person.

Time SKIP

She was sweaty and worst of all sticky. Yet he looked completely okay. She honestly lost track of long they were running. He was mental, wanting to run straight to Suna without any stops. It wasn't an emergency.

As they reached they reached the front two Suna guards approached them.

"What is your business here?" The one on the right asked. While the guard on the left could only look at his comrade as if he was complete idiot.

" Baka! Can you not see their headbands?! Gara-sama send us out here to get them"

"Right…my apologies. Follow us please."

Entering the village Hinata could only admire the beauty of Suna. Sure, it wasn't close to the beauty of Konoha itself, but in its one way it was beautiful nonetheless.

Finally reaching the front building they made their way inside, reaching the double doors. The guard let them in.

"Kazekage-sama. The two Konoha ninja are here."

Looking up Gaara stared directly at Sasuke. He knew well things were never okay between them. It was an unspoken truce, but that didn't mean that they were ever friends.

"It's good to have you here. You made it before dusk. I assume you had no trouble getting here."

"None" Sasuke responded in a monotone voice. He walked over to the front of the desk to hand him the scroll.

"Thank you. I suggest you stay the night. It is not safe to travel alone."

Sasuke could only stare at him as if he was stupid. He wasn't a twelve-year-old boy. He could protect himself just fine. But before he could reject the offer he heard Hinata's voice.

"We would love too."

Turning to his right Gaara saw the beauty who stood next to the Uchiha. Hinata Hyuga if he remembered correctly, the weakling who was easily beat. But before Gaara that kid was no longer there, instead there was a beautiful woman. He could tell that she wasn't that weakling that she was. She was a jonin.

"Hinata. Am I correct?"

Hinata blushed at the way her name sounded when he said it. It was low and full of huskiness.

"Hai"

Gaara could only stare for a more for seconds unfortunately before he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"There's no need. We could still make It back to-"

"Please I insist. We have new refurbished rooms for our guests." He almost smiled when he saw her smile.

The nerve of this bastard. He hadn't taken his eyes off Hinata the whole time he was talking.

"I could show you to your rooms" Just as he was about to stand up Sasuke rejected his offer.

"We'll find them on our own. Thank you for your offer Kazekage. It's been a long day and we would like to get some rest" Sasuke gave him his signature smirk. Hoping he would get the hint to back off.

Before Gaara could say anything Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the wrist taking her along with him.

Well that was interesting. Sasuke and the Hyuga. Something told him that Sasuke was after her. They were not a couple. She was too pure for him.

"Sasuke could you l-let go of my w-wrist please. You're h-hurting me" She tried to get her arm back by pulling it back but it was futile.

After asking a stupid a maid where the room where he finally found them. Opening the door Sasuke pushed her inside.

Too scared to say Hinata stayed silent. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. A dark aura was emitting from Sasuke.

Finally turning Sasuke slowly stalked up to her. Grabbing her by the back of her neck he pulled her towards him

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hinata blinked owlishly, shouldn't she be asking him that? And second off why was he so close to her personal space? She was sure he could hear her heartbeat. She tried to put some distance between them by pushing away but it was useless.

"I'm n-not understanding"

He wanted to kiss her. Ravish her. Mark her. But he couldn't. At least not yet. She didn't remember what happened last night. She didn't know the need he had to fuck her senseless. This was even more frustrating.

"Stay away from Gaara." He let go of her and turned to leave.

"Sasuke? I don't understand"

He stopped at the door "Stay away from him Hinata. He's just trouble. We leave first thing tomorrow morning" he closed the door behind him. Leaving a very confused Hinata inside.

* * *

alright thats it. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. thank you for your amazing reviews. those who comment you guys are the reason this story is still going. ill update soon i promise. much love savage


End file.
